1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power management apparatus for measuring the power consumption of each load, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), the number of household appliances powered by electricity is rapidly increasing, in turn leading to increasing power consumption.
Accordingly, the electric power companies remotely measure the power consumption of a power consumption side by performing a wired/wireless communication with a consumer consuming power, and control the production and supply of power based on the result of remote measurement, thereby achieving a stable supply of power to the consumer while preventing an overload at the power equipment.
In addition, since a power meter configured to measure the power consumption and to output the measured power consumption is installed at a side of the consumer, the power consumption is controlled by monitoring the power meter.
In recent years, the technology regarding the profile of power has been increasingly developed, and many studies have been undertaken on the technology through analysis of the remote measurement data so as to improve the billing system, enhance customer service and provide added values, establish sales strategies, develop policies for energy and demand/supply of power, and establish investment plans in equipment.
For the analysis technology on the profile of power, the power consumption on a daily basis is determined, the power consumption is monitored daily, monthly, and annually, and the operation of a certain load is temporarily stopped according to the result of monitoring such that the total of power consumption is reduced.
In this manner, the total of power consumption is reduced, but the efficiency of reducing the power consumption is not improved.
Accordingly, the power consumption for each load within a power management domain is measured by use of a power measurement apparatus provided at a side of the consumer, and the measured power consumption is displayed through the power measurement apparatus. A consumer may check the power management apparatus, and temporarily stop the operation of at least one load based on the information that is displayed on the power management apparatus, so that the power consumption in the power management domain is effectively reduced.
To this end, the power management apparatus needs to be provided at an inside of an electric appliance corresponding to the load, or at an outside while being connected to the electric appliance.
In this case, the manufacturing cost of the electric appliance is increased from the position of the manufacturer, and the purchase price of the electric appliance is increased, or the additional purchase of the power measurement apparatus is required from the position of the consumer, and thus economically undesirable. In addition, there is an inconvenience of reinstalling each load.
In addition, when the power measurement apparatus is provided at each of a plurality of loads, a power consumption transmitted through each power measurement apparatus makes it difficult to determine which load the power consumption corresponds to.